The 12th Doctor
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: Follow the 12th Doctor and his companions as they explore history and fight evil. In this adventure, The TARDIS takes the group to Colonial America, where the track an alien presence.


Doctor Who is the property of BBC.

Drifting through space was a blue police box, humming with energy: the light on top of the box flashing on and off as it spins in place. Inside, a man only knows as "The Doctor" works the complex and random controls of his ship, the TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space, as named by his granddaughter Susan so many centuries ago. The Doctor is not human; he is the last surviving member of his race The Time Lords. Known through reality, The Doctor has changed much over the course of his adventures, in no small part due to his numerous Regenerations, the process in which a Time Lord changes in mind, body, and personality. Time Lords are able to Regenerate 12 times, for a total of 13 lives: The body he currently wears is his 11th Regeneration, or 12th Incarnation. Nearly 6 ft tall, pale complexion and black hair in a half Mohawk he looked more like a man in his early 30s then man nearly 1300 years old. Sighing as he finishes his calculations, The Doctor leans against a railing glancing down the hall where he expects his new traveling companions Yaya and her pet/guardian Sari will soon be arriving.

Traveling the galaxy alone wasn't always fun, so he often invited promising people to come with him, though some haven't been as invited. He grew to care for them all like his family: Susan, Ian and Barbra, Jamie, Romana, Peri, Ace, Rose. Most either stopped traveling with him of their own choice, or he was forced to leave them behind, some didn't have even those options. The problem with traveling with people was he worried about them: The Doctor had a talent for landing in tight spots, placing him and others in danger. It was really no wonder why some cultures believed him to be a sign of chaos. Though he often saved the day, it was often to close for comfort. The last companion he had was a young solider named Ryan Baddock, who The Doctor had met on a human colony on the planet Virdiouna, which was under attack from an alien race called the Mitra. The Doctor, with Baddock's helped, stopped the Mitra and, impressed with the humans resourcefulness, invited him to come along with him on his travels. As The Doctor began to unlock the door to the TARDIS, a lone Mitra attempted to shoot him from behind, who was shoved out of the way by Ryan who lost his life without even stepping inside of the TARDIS. The Doctor hadn't traveled with anyone else since roughly 75 years or so since.

However, while on Earth investigating alien activity he had met Yaya and found himself taken by her. She was an orphan with both of her parents vanishing years ago. . Though he tried to keep his activates a secret, Yaya followed him and even rescued him when he found himself cornered by Krotons. Impressed by her courage and determination, he offered to take her with him. Uncertain at first, after seeing the TARDIS, she and Sari agreed to travel with him, which hadn't been that long. They had already been on a handful of adventures, which luckily had been mostly danger free. Part of the reason he took her with was her heritage. Her father had been a jitoustian. A humanoid alien, with wolfish features. She processed similar look to the animation character Inuysha, with long white hair and wolf ears on top of her head. She hadn't been treated well on Earth by other kids or even some adults. Her only friend was Sari, a large white exiou-wolf that her father had raised from a small pup. She had the ability to speak by projecting her thoughts into the minds of who she wanted to speak to. He hoped that in traveling with him to other places, her opinion of herself would increase. He could see that she was smart and had potential to be someone amazing.

Looking at his reflection in the floor, The Doctor decided it was time to change styles. For a while he had abandoned the grandiose styles he often processed in the past, instead wearing simple clothes. However, since he was putting a new chapter in the book as it were, it should start with something new and exciting. Grabbing the jacket he had previously tossed on the couch, he made his way to the large wardrobe room.

When Yaya skipped into the main room, she began looking around, surprised that The Doctor wasn't there, since he was so often there. The 11 year olds ears perked when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw that the doctor wearing a new outfit. When she went to bed the night before he had a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt: now, he had on a pair of white pants, a white sleeve button up shirt with long sleeves and a blue tie, with a white leather duster jacket. Smiling at yaya as he buttons his sleeves, The Doctor walks over to the console.

"Have a nice night sleep yaya?" He asked. She happily nodded skipping over to the console next him.

"Where are we going today?" She asked.

"I'm thinking we're going over to early America, before the English colonists landed. Something nature filled. Maybe a camping trip how does that sound?" He asked.

"Camping sounds like loads of fun, doesn't it sound fun Sari?" Yaya asked the large wolf, who nuzzled her.

"So we have a plan of fun. 13th Century America it is." The Doctor pulls the lever, sending the TARDIS into the past, the inside tilting all around like they were in a top, which Yaya found fun and entertaining. As the TARDIS landed with its signature dull thud the Doctor grabbed his jacket and walked to the door, opening it as he, Yaya, and Sari walked out. Instead of trees and nature, they found cities and people. Yaya looked at Sari then at the Doctor, who reached into his pocket for his watch.

"Looks like we missed, by about 500 or so years, we appear to be in the late 1700s, during the American Revolution."

Sari looked up at the Doctor and rolled her eyes, projecting her thoughts.

_Your Machine is controlled with a selection of items that includes but not limited to a pinball machine, an egg whisk, a blender and a typewriter. The mere fact you can take anyone anywhere is an amazing fact."_ Yaya giggles at her guardians thoughts. The Doctor smiled looking around, straightening as he sees someone of interest.

"This could wind up being even more fun. Come along then." He said, walking to the local tavern, over to a table occupied by a lone man reading a book. "Pardon, may my friend and I sit with you?" The man looks up and pushes his glasses up his face and smiles at them.

"I don't see why not. Please, have a seat." He replied.

"Thank you. This is Yaya, Sari, and I am your humble servant, Doctor Cagliari." The man nods and greets the girl and her wolf, then tilts his head with interest at the unusual name.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Benjamin Franklin." Yaya looked at the Doctor in shock, and then looked at Dr. Franklin in fascination.

"You're Benjamin Franklin? The man who made the stove, the fire department, the kite and key and even cooler stuff? You're him, are you?" Franklin chuckled with joy at her enthusiasm.

"Yes I am that Ben Franklin. I assume you're a fan young lady?"

"Oh we both are. It's an honor meeting someone like you." Said the Doctor, "Working on anything new?"

"Well, right now I'm working with the Second Continental Congress as a member of the New Jersey Delegation. Congress isn't meeting today, so I decided to catch up on some reading and have something to eat. Would the two of you like to join me?"

"We'd be delighted to." The Doctor replied with a smile, that didn't last long when something nearby exploded. The Doctor, yaya, Sari, and Franklin jumped up.

"What was that?" Yaya asked, hugging Sari nervously.

"I'm not sure, but someone could be hurt. We better go check it out." The Doctor replied as headed to the door.

"I'll go with you, an acquaintance of mine lives in that area, so I want to check to make sure she's ok." Franklin said as he followed.

The group quickly made their way down the street, with Yaya hopping on Sari's back riding her down street. Soon they made their way to a brick house that was on fire. From the cries it was apparent someone was still inside. The doctor kicked the door in and turned to Franklin.

"I'm going to try and get that lady out, try and get people to help put the fire out. Yaya, you and Sari wait here."

And with that he ran inside. As he made his way to the stairs, he was forced to take his jacket off and use it to move some debris. Climbing the stairs carefully he found a woman passed out on the floor. Grabbing his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, he scanned her with it, flicking his wrist to examine its findings. He was glad to note that with the exception of some smoke inhalation she was ok: but staying here much longer wouldn't help her. As he lifted her onto his shoulders, he turned to leave the room. However as he walked to the stairs he stopped and examined some marks on the wall. All he was able to get were a few looks at it when the ceiling began to cave it. Hurrying down the stairs he was lucky to get out before the fire got to the door.

Setting the woman down on the ground, he stepped back to allow a medical doctor to examine her as he took some much appreciated drinks of water Yaya gave him. Since the fire department, under Ben Franklin's supervision, seemed to have the fire under control, the Doctor motioned for Yaya and Sari to follow him. Making their way down an alley, he unlocked the TARDIS door, stepping inside.

"Is you ok Doctor?" Yaya asked, concerned. The Doctor nods as he leans against the railing, pressing a handkerchief to his mouth.

"I'm fine, thank you. However while I was in that building, I saw some scorch marks, caused by a weapon that most certainly shouldn't exist on this planet for a couple of centuries. It seems that an alien presence is on Earth. We need to stop it before it interrupts history."

And that is chapter one. The Doctor in this story is not Matt Smith; he is my idea of the Doctor that follows after. Yaya and Sari are not mine, but are used with the permission of the original owner, with some differences to their back stories. Please review.


End file.
